swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Emile Durkheim
David Émile Durkheim (April 15, 1858 – November 15, 1917) was a French sociologist, social psychologist and philosopher. He formally established the academic discipline and, with Karl Marx and Max Weber, is commonly cited as the principal architect of modern social science and father of sociology. Much of Durkheim's work was concerned with how societies could maintain their integrity and coherence in modernity; an era in which traditional social and religious ties are no longer assumed, and in which new social institutions have come into being. His first major sociological work was The Division of Labour in Society (1893). In 1895, he published The Rules of Sociological Method and set up the first European department of sociology, becoming France's first professor of sociology. In 1898, he established the journal L'Année Sociologique. Durkheim's seminal monograph, Suicide (1897), a study of suicide rates in Catholic and Protestant populations, pioneered modern social research and served to distinguish social science from psychology and political philosophy.The Elementary Forms of the Religious Life (1912) presented a theory of religion, comparing the social and cultural lives of aboriginal and modern societies. Tossup Questions # In a work, this thinker distinguished between states of opinions, which he called "beliefs", and determined modes of action, which he called "rites". That work by him theorizes that religion was a so-called "primordial matrix" for culture, with collective representations and their societal respect forming a concept he called "awe", which is based on totemism. In his doctoral dissertation, he described crime as something that offends the states of the (*) "collective conscience", and its punishment as attempting to maintain "mechanical solidarity". This author of The Division of Labor in Society defined sociology as the objective study of "social facts". For 10 points, name this French sociologist, who wrote The Rules of Sociological Method and Elementary Forms of Religious Life. # This thinker discussed how tiny transgressions would amount to deviance in a "society of saints" in a work that theorized the normality of crime. He compared repressive and restitutory laws and discussed how crime violated the state of "collective conscience" in a work that contrasted primitive homogeneous societies with diverse industrial ones and developed a distinction between mechanical and organic solidarity. This author of The Rules of Sociological Method wrote a monograph about an action he claimed could be egoistic, altruistic, anomic, or fatalistic. For 10 points, name this French sociologist who wrote The Division of Labor in Society and Suicide. # One work by this man was updated by Anthony Giddens, who added "new" to its title. In another work, this author advanced the distinction between "organic" and "mechanical solidarity." This author claimed that the sacred was the only commonality of all religions in The Elementary Forms of Religious Life. He wrote a case study on a behavior he divided into egoistic, altruistic, fatalistic, and anomic types. For 10 points, name this sociologist whose works include The Rules of Sociological Method, The Division of Labor in Society, and Suicide. # This thinker collected his lectures at Bordeaux in "Pedagogical Evolution in France," and one of his works makes a distinction between the sacred and the profane while analyzing Aboriginal totemism. This uncle of Marcel Mauss posited that primitive societies exhibit mechanical solidarity in another work. This author of The Elementary Forms of Religious Life and The (*) Division of Labor in Society also wrote book describing the anomic, altruistic, and fatalistic forms of the title action. For 10 points, name this French sociologist who wrote Suicide. # He argued that restitutive laws characterize a society exhibiting organic solidarity, as opposed to repressive laws matching to mechanical solidarity. He outlined a way to study social facts in one work. In another, he outlined how people suffering from (*) anomie can perform an action of self harm for different reasons than someone whose reasons are fatalistic, egoistic, or altruistic. For 10 points, name this French sociologist who wrote The Rules of the Sociological Method, Suicide, and The Division of Labor in Society.